


Throw Me A Rope

by cakeiton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeiton/pseuds/cakeiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome discovers what is causing the hole in her heart, five hundred years too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw Me A Rope

I don't own or profit anything from Inuyasha

song- K.T. Tunstall "Throw Me A Rope" and I don't own it either

I… have never written sappy before… so, here we go!

The flashbacks (my favorite part) are dedicated to Riku Ryuu as appeasement for always suggesting stories she can't read yet. Don't Cry Ryuu!

Special Shout Out to Elehanna; without her this fic wouldn't be here.

Throw Me a Rope

...

Three years. It had been three years since her journeys back to the feudal era. Three years since she had traveled with demons, humans, and one combination of the two. Kagome sat in her room of her first apartment, ignoring the university-level algebra in front of her to stare out the window to the darkening twilight engulfing the city she called home. Distractions from her studies should be welcomed, but hers only tugged at her heart.

Though she knew during her own era none of her closest friends still lived, they felt alive in her mind. She hoped they missed her they way she missed them.

She hoped he longed for her the way she pained for him.

After many trials and tears, frequent friends and fights, and a large amount of ramen and jewel shards, they had at last completed their mission. In the final battle fought over Inuyasha's Forest, Naraku's evil had finally been brought to an end. Reliving his last moments in her imagination, Kagome smiled; knowing that his soul was at peace. Almost no one would agree, but to her his final fate was better than being destroyed. Such conviction displayed the strength of her heart.

Her smile quickly faded when she was reminded of how that strength was enough to bring her to her family, but wasn't enough to bring her back to feudal life again. After Naraku was defeated she was sent to her own time and she should have been happy. A never ending joy of completing her destiny and returning to her loved ones should have filled all the emptiness in her heart. Yet, there was this specific gap that never got easier to deal with.

Running her hands through her hair and resting them at the back of her neck, Kagome stared down at numbers, but not seeing a thing in front of her. Instead, she let images of her final months in the feudal era fill her, regardless of the pain she felt afterwards.

In the end, all she would see was silver hair and sharp, golden eyes.

At first, she had wept for her friends. After discovering the well no longer accepted her desire to jump time, she curled up in the dark dirt and cried, surrounding by the mocking long walls of the Bone Eater's Well. It was such a long drop, and she was sure her ankle was protesting the unexpected sudden stop, but it didn't matter. Those walls were not long enough any more, and would not extend across eras any longer. Instead of being cushioned by blue clouds of magic that gently pulled her across the chaos of time, she had hit bottom, and reality had hit her full force.

They were gone.

He was gone.

The last attempt to jump through the well brought more than a painful realization; it summoned a constant hole within her. Though it took time, but she slowly came to terms with the absence of her friends, yet something persisted…

Kouga… the valiant flirt. Though his promises were misplaced, and she was sure not fully convicted, he was loyal and a courageous fighter. She hopes he had found happiness and knew he would lead his tribe well. After a short while, Kagome found she was able to let go of Kouga and smile at his memory, instead of mourn it.

Miroku… that lecher. During her first few weeks back home she had choked up when she realized no one was feeling her up. Now, remembering his inappropriate attitude can invoke a smile. Determined, unrelenting, humorous, and wise, Miroku would never be far from her thoughts, but she would no longer carry a tear for him.

Sango… her sister. Though she never had a blood sister in her current era, she knew what a sibling felt like. Sango was this and more. She was what every future woman drove to be; strong, self-reliant, confident, loving, mature, and loyal. Days like these, when she felt like she had no one to talk to, because no one would understand, is when she missed her sister the most. It had taken a long time, and a lot of reluctant Sota hugs to get over the loss of her Sango, but eventually, she was able to welcome her memory without pain.

Shippou… her son. It truly hurt to her core to know she might never see him again. He was older than her, she knew this for a fact, but he was still such a small boy, yearning for the affection of parents that were taken away too soon. Shippou had taught her determination, the importance of a joke, and complete honesty; and she had given him the attentions he deserved. Together they were silly, they joked, he created magic, and she was magic to him. He was forever loyal to his adoptive mother, and their compassion saw them through the most difficult times. Kagome discovered the warmth of being a mother and the desire to protect something more important than her. Together they felt pride, love, and a sense of family, but they would no longer be together, and she once wept for her lost son. Now when she thought of him, she no longer saw a child. Kagome could remember the kit that crawled into her heart and see a strong, bold, and compassionate demon with a smirk forever plastered on his face. She no longer cried, instead she was filled with a sense of pride unrivaled.

Jaken… she missed the two headed dragon more than she missed that insulting loud mouth, but in true testament to her heart, she had indeed once cried thinking that the imp no longer existed.

Rin… the perfect picture of childhood innocence. The young girl had been through so much, yet her smile could bring out the heart in anyone. In her naivety she showed a truer loyalty and more compassionate honesty than any Kagome would ever know. The child of infinite energy and light would now forever shine in her memories as a beacon, knowing Rin had smiled for the rest of her life, and she couldn't cry over something like that any longer.

Inuyasha… Oh, Inuyasha… he was her first love, her best friend, and her closest companion. The endeared hanyou opened her eyes to a whole new world of things once thought impossible. They had fought together, he had protected her, and she had stood up for him. Since she laid eyes on his soft, adorable puppy ears, she was enamored, even with his burly attitude. Looking back, she knew they had a connection unlike any other, and because of that she knew him better than anyone ever would. Inuyasha was rash, immature, and emotionally shut in. With all these faults she still loved him, and still stood by his side. These faults were not comparable to his shining attributes; for he was brave, trustworthy, loyal, courageous, and in the end, confident. Kagome had missed her feudal crush and forever best friend, but now she knew the truth. She was meant to find him. She was meant to love him and show Inuyasha he was worthy of great companionship and love for being exactly who he was. Kagome was comforted in the fact that he now knew he didn't have to change for anybody, and he would always be loved. Inuyasha received well earned tears from her, but now… now Kagome could only sense that in the end, he was truly happy in his life because she helped him learn he was deserving of such. That was enough.

Sesshoumaru…

There is where the hole in her heart still refused to shrink.

The instant the name surfaced to the front of her mind, because it was never far from her thoughts, her breath caught and dozens of memories sought for her undivided attention. Though it hurt, she could not stop reminiscing her time with the taiyoukai.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, you two, but only one story tonight, I would like to sleep at some point!" Kagome scolded the children with a grin, knowing they could probably get at least two more tales out of her, regardless of her weariness.

"Tell the one about the man the size of a grain of rice!" Shippou called out as he dove into her sleeping bag.

Rin cuddled up to Ah-Un, lying down next to the fire and right of her sleeping set up. "Chigau, Kagome-sama, tell us about the bamboo cutter!"

She giggled as they got comfortable and tousled their hair simultaneously. "I have a special treat for you two tonight!" Leaning over to her abused yellow pack, she rummaged for the children's surprise. The anxiety between the two had them squirming, anticipating what new marvel this odd, yet loving, woman had for them next.

Their eyes widened in the dim fire light at the box-like object in her hands.

Shippou's nose crinkled. "What is it?"

Scoffing, Kagome cheerfully replied, "It a book of children's stories, silly! Now get comfortable."

Half way through the second story, that she swore she wouldn't go into, the aura of the area changed, signaling the return of the mightiest of the group and recent addition to Kagome's travelers. Before any could acknowledge his return from… wherever it is he went, he was standing over Kagome and the children, glaring down at the miko.

It took a tense moment for her eyes to focus, another to blink away the shock of his proximity, and at least five more moments before she could look up into the towering demon's golden eyes.

"Um… can I help you with something?" Kagome curiously asked.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went from the woman's, to the children staring at him; half anxious for his answer, half cautiously irritated for the disturbance, and then to the book in Kagome's hand, but still refused to speak right away.

After a slow blink, his glare returned to Kagome's. She was not scared of him, though he was giving off every physical signal to be. She was merely curious, slightly thrown off balance, and entirely too trusting.

Sesshoumaru carefully choose his next words, but they still sounded idiotic as the answer was observable. She apparently had thrown him off balance as well. "Miko, you can read?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What you claim is impossible."

Kagome would have giggled at his denial if it wasn't for the fifteenth time that day Sesshoumaru refused to accept the possibilities of her future knowledge; such conversations had become routine after all the travelers were settled for sleep. Instead, she sighed, hung her shoulders, and attempted to relay the information again as she played with the grass around her lap.

"Like it or not, we can cook without fire, grow food without the sun, and travel on 'metal carts' without an animal pulling us." She brought her eyes to his and saw him assessing her, trying to detect deceit. Crinkling her nose at the demon lord leaning against the tree, her temper flared at the accusation, but decided to use it to her advantage.

"You can tell I'm not lying, and that's just the beginning of the advancements we've made."

As usual, his face gave nothing away, and for a long moment he considered her words. Quickly growing nervous looking into his unmoving eyes, she went back to picking the grass.

After a few minutes he finally responded. "Tell this Sesshoumaru about more of these advancements."

Kagome beamed as her mind raced for the most impressive examples. Her smile stretched naturally across her porcelain skin, cheeks slightly red from the constant exposure to the sun, and Sesshoumaru was reminded how little effort is needed to damage humans. Yet, it didn't mar her features, only seemed to bring something more to her surroundings, but he could not say what.

Giddy, she started bouncing slightly and her blue eyes sparkled at him. Kagome knew he was going to be impressed with her story, and couldn't wait to see that look… ANY look on his face.

"We've walked on the moon!"

Okay, maybe not any look. At first, yes, the shock that flashed in his eyes; heightened by the fact that she seemed to have interrupted some deep thought of his, excited her, but it quickly turned into a condescending and incredulous stare that insulted once again. Huffing loudly, Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air away from him.

Matter-of-factly, she snapped, "We have rockets that go so fast they could keep up with even you! They propel us away from Earth and can land on the surface of the moon, and we have satellites that can bring back images of all the planets in our solar system."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what a "satellite" was, or a "solar system" for that matter, but one detail resonated from her defense.

"These 'rockets' can travel as fast as this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome turned back towards him once again beaming, ready to accept victory. "Yes." Subconsciously, her posture straightened and her pride inflated with his acceptance.

Sesshoumaru observed her changes in appearance and scent, and almost felt guilty for the way he was going to disappoint. Almost.

"But not faster." He stated, establishing his superiority with a hidden smirk.

With a half-spirited toss, the grass that had gathered in her hands was flung in front of her, scattering in lazy piles as she sighed as if deflating herself, "Men… stupid egos," under her breath.

They both sat there silent for a few minutes, allowing the gentle spring night to cool around them and soft breezes to dance across their skin. Even in the fading twilight, there was something so bright about this time of year. With new growth and fresh beginnings, the world seemed to hold an undying light, making the night more pleasant.

As the moments ticked by, the spring evening cooled Kagome down. Inhaling deeply, she let go of the last of her tension from the conversations with the demon lord that gained little progress.

Feeling her relaxation, Sesshoumaru continued with his questions. His baritones traveled across the short distance between them and seemed to coat her like the seasonal night air, causing her to snap out of her musings at his softer, genuine voice. "You have walked on the moon, miko?"

Kagome considered his question, than shook her head as she thought about how to properly answer. "No, not 'we' as in all humans. Only a specialized group of trained professionals have done it."

Golden eyes stared at her while she fidgeted, analyzing what she was trying to convey.

"Special humans?"

She nodded at his simplified answer, willing to take what she could get. "Yes, special humans go to the moon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kagome-sama, don't let go!" Rin's voice was laced deeply with excitement and fear. Her anxiety triggered Sesshoumaru's protective instincts, but he sat still, watching the scene in front of him.

"Rin-chan, you have to fall sometimes to know what it's like to ride straight, and I would never do anything to really hurt you." Kagome picked up the pace, her hands on the handlebars of the bike she had brought back for the children. Rin feet moved with the pedals and she gripped on the handles with white knuckles; thoroughly confused on whether to feel thrilled or scared.

"But don't worry; I know you can do it this time." Kagome made sure Rin was seated correctly while she broke into a slight run, then with a final push; she released the handlebars and left the rest to the tiny girl on the modern bike. "Keep your eyes open and don't stop pedaling!"

After a few seconds, Rin realized she hadn't fallen over. The wave of sheer happiness and pride in her accomplishment hit Sesshoumaru's senses, and he nodded in her direction when she exclaimed, "Look, Sesshoumaru-sama! I'm riding the bike!" She made huge circles in the clearing surrounding the Bone Eater's Well, squealing with delight the whole time as Shippou chased.

Giggling, Kagome look out at the two happy children, two content humans smiling at the scene, one confused dragon, and an annoyed green imp demanding Rin stop her infernal screeching. She was sure Inuyasha was in a tree, foolishly jealous that Rin could accomplish something he had not. Turning to look at the taiyoukai, all other sounds seem to fade in the distance and she lost focus on everything else as their eyes met, and he offered her a deliberate smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sesshoumaru had gone too far.

Earlier that week, before she had returned to her own time, he had made a suggestion by insulting her attire.

"What did you just say?" she exclaimed, not believing what he told her as she stopped on her way to the well.

"Miko, you can not deny that your clothing is inappropriate." He was stoic, determined, and unwilling to relinquish his insult on her skirt leaving little to wonder about, and any respectable lady would be ashamed to wear such things. "This one is unsure of where your home is, but it is recommended you come back with respectable attire."

Her anger tickled his nose and the fire in her eyes brightened them as she fumed. "What do you care?"

He didn't answer and she had nothing more to say as she stomped off.

It had taken a week to find the perfect payback, but once she saw it, there could be no other form of retribution. After she packed for her next feudal trip, she sat in front of the mirror and tousled her hair, careful not to tangle it too much. Taking a random portion, she made a high, side ponytail tight to her head, and waved her fingers through the trapped locks. Next, she powdered bright pink circle on her cheek bones and used a bronzing powder to simulate dirt. When Kagome finally approved of the look, she got ready to dress into the almost scandalously short kimono that resembled Rin's own with the orange and white checkers, except with random green butterflies instead of circles, and she made sure to make tiny rips and fray some seams to match the girl's more closely. Yes, this should make him regret his words.

An hour after she had returned through the well, Rin had told everyone in their group twenty times each that Kagome was her twin, and they skipped around singing "Jaken, Jaken, why are you so green?" in an never ending loop as the imp screamed at them.

Every second since she came out of the well in her "Rin" attire, the taiyoukai's headache increased.

They skipped by Sesshoumaru, standing still as he tried to will his irritation away, and Kagome stopped in front of him. Her cheeks were now naturally red from the excursion of their game, and victory was clearly stated in her gaze.

"Why, Sesshoumaru-Sa-Ma," she teased. "You can not deny that my clothing is inappropriate."

Kagome was unwavering under his hard stare. "This is hardly a proportionate response," he argued as the migraine tensed at his temples.

Kagome just smiled and started singing that kami-forsaken song again as she chased after Rin.

The next morning Sesshoumaru had left with Ah-Un to return two days later with enough kimonos, miko garb, and necessary accompaniments to clothe fifteen Rin and Kagomes. As the group stared at the packs on the dragon's saddle, the demon lord announced that his ward's appearance will now be the miko's responsibility.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another night after another battle with an offshoot of Naraku, and another conversation of the future sprung between the miko and the inuyoukai. Kagome rubbed her tense muscles as Sesshoumaru watched from the corner of his eye, suddenly jealous of her fingers.

"Is there no magic left in your time, Miko?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure there is, but most people close themselves off to it, preferring something tangible than something they will never fully understand."

As her knowledge of Sesshoumaru grew, she was able to easily interrupt his seemingly unchanging expressions, save one or two. She looked over at him when he offered no response, and saw his look when he desired her to elaborate.

Looking out to the dark horizon, she started babbling, hoping an appropriate answer could be found in her words. "Magic is in the mystery of the unknown, but knowledge brings clarity. Some think that's better than fantasy, even if it's not as mythical and elusive. I think it's hypocritical of them, and both are good and necessary. If you can accept that knowledge might replace the magic known for centuries, then you should keep your eyes open to new possibilities, and grow stronger in your mind. If you believe some things never change, or that you know everything, you close yourself off to the world changing around you, and I believe that is a weakness." Smiling, she looked back at Sesshoumaru. "Open your eyes more, Sesshoumaru, you might be surprised with what you learn, and what is truly there."

He looked into the eyes that could stare into his own without fear or judgment, and in the moment that followed, he truly saw her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and fought back the urge to shake his head. "For the tenth time, Miko, you will discover this when we arrive."

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes under the promise that Sesshoumaru had something special for Kagome to see. However, as they walked deeper into dark woods, her mind raced. What did I do to piss him off? Is he toying with me?

"Cease your anxiety."

Kagome's breath caught after a small, "Eep" escaped. Of course he was able to sense her emotions. She brought out every irritated feeling she had, and directed it at the tall demon walking steadily in front of her, hoping he would get the point.

Not able to contain it longer, he shook his head. "Miko, you are truly difficult. However, we are almost there and it would be foolish to turn back now."

A minute longer and Kagome regretted her short temper as she broke through the trees and found the flower covered clearing illuminated by the biggest full moon she had ever seen.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Tears in her eyes threatened to fall under the beauty of the new night. Without realizing it, Sesshoumaru had moved behind her, than placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do not be afraid, and trust this one."

She felt the weight of his hands gently on her, and nodded in response.

Waves of youki surrounded the two as his cloud formed at their feet. Sesshoumaru brought his mouth dangerously close to her ear and teased, "Finally, this Sesshoumaru has found a way to silence you."

Giggling, she was distracted from the fact that they had started to slowly fly upwards. Sesshoumaru squeezed her shoulders when he felt her tense up to that realization and the action somehow causing her to relax once again.

They higher they climbed, the more the moon seem to grow. Kagome knew it was an optical illusion, and has heard of the Wolf Moon before, but tonight, for reasons she couldn't explain, for magic that was seemingly unknowable, she felt that she could reach out and touch it.

When they finally came to a stop far off the ground, she attempted just that with a playful smile.

Her smile to him was magic in its own right.

Kagome brought her hand back and it found its way on the taiyoukai's own. "What made you bring me here?"

After a comfortable moment, Sesshoumaru once again leaned down to her ear. Kagome let his low voice and warm breath trail across her skin, causing her flesh to stand on edge and her eyes to close slightly. "Only special humans go to the moon, and this one knows no other more worthy than you… Kagome."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome reached out for a beautifully constructed, delicate silver bracelet that reminded her of how his hair shined under the Wolf Moon that night. The trinket was never far from her, and always brought her the last memory she had of the demon lord.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The final battle loomed over them, and each fighter knew that the end to their mission was close. The tension grew thicker as more preparations were made, and the silence grew as their anticipation mounted.

Kagome was finishing with the last of her arrows when she felt the strong youki ebb into her aura. Looking up, Sesshoumaru was standing over her, clearly demanding her attention.

"Can I help you with something?" She expected her voice to be shaky, but instead it was deep. With one question, she surprised herself with how much she had matured since the Shikon no Tama shattered and her quest began.

"This Sesshoumaru requires a moment of your time."

Nodding slightly, she set her items down and asked the children to watch out for them. He led her out of earshot of the curious and loyal hanyou and turned to her when he felt they were at an appropriate distance.

With the eve of battle looming and future uncertain, she still stood confident. Every line of her form was alluring as she exuded strength, companionship, true loyalty, and the desire to protect her friends. It took Sesshoumaru off guard, and he could only stare, not wanting to move so he could remember her always as she was in this moment.

It was indescribable. He stood as still as he always did, yet there was something more to him now than she ever saw before. Unable to name it, she just stood as still as him and they watched each other's eyes for an unknown amount of time.

A nearby offending bird chirps broke the magic between them, starting Sesshoumaru on his original mission for taking the miko aside. Reaching into his kimono, he pulled out a frail looking silver bracelet and without asking for her permission, gently took her hand and slipped it on her equally delicate looking wrist. Their skin connecting ignited sparks down her spine, but she couldn't break his gaze.

"This is made from the highest quality youkai metal, and will never break. This battle will be fierce, but we will win the day. When this is over, if you ever truly need this Sesshoumaru," he gave her wrist a comforting squeeze, "This will bring me to you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Before she could respond, he was gone, saying all he needed to say.

As the silver chain played in her fingers, Kagome was brought back to the present. They had won the day, and the jewel was now gone forever. She had turned to her friends, excited to celebrate the multiple victories over the fall of one being, when she felt the pull. Only having the time to met look at one of her companions before the unknown force pulled her away, she met with Inuyasha's eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry…" Before anyone could react, she was surrounded by a bright blue light and drugged down into the depths of the well.

Still bloodied from battle Kagome had wept when dropped softly in her own time. She needed him then, she needed everyone, and it took a long time for her to realize she will never have them again.

It didn't make losing him any easier, as it did with the others.

Sesshoumaru didn't lie, but the bracelet didn't work. She did need him; she needed him a thousand times over, but, why…

As Kagome sat straighter, she came to a resolution. She couldn't move on if she couldn't figure out what she should be moving on from. What did she feel for the taiyoukai? If she couldn't name it, she couldn't let it go. Closing her eyes and shutting back tears, she focused on one emotion at a time as they flooded her senses while grasping tightly to the bracelet.

She needed him between her and the empty place in her heart. Kagome needed the feeling of his hands on her to push back the feeling she got when she missed him. Though she was home, safe, and where she belonged, she missed him every day.

Kagome needed their night time conversations, as frustrating as they got sometimes. She needed his low whispers as the sun and its colors left the world and the night closed them off to everything around them.

The clocked ticked away the years separating her and her feudal family, and she had counted down the days without a final goal to when she could feel whole again, to only have this one part stay unfulfilled.

A small truth started to creep into her thoughts, and she could no longer ignore the importance of it. She was so confident in their last battle because she knew Sesshoumaru was fighting along with her. She was who she is now because of how she matured in his presence. Their long talks, their amusing banters, and their quiet moments all lead up to something she could no longer deny.

She needed him beside her, and wanted him to find her. Kagome was… alone.

Kagome felt truly alone without him.

When they were all traveling together she surprised herself with how accustomed to their presence she was. Every time Sesshoumaru had to leave for one reason or another, something tightened in her chest. For so long she claimed it to be because she missed Rin, or that she worried for everyone why not worry for the taiyoukai? Now, reflecting specifically on it, she knew she didn't have to worry. Knowing he would come back to her, she was just nervously impatient. Every time he left, she was scared not for his well-being, knowing he could take care of himself, but scared that their interactions would stop. Whenever he had to leave, she needed him with her more.

It couldn't just be that she missed his presence. This pain seemed deeper than simply wanting a conversation, and she was so tired of the pain. She had to learn to be unconditionally unafraid of her days without him, but her mind wouldn't stop.

Did he miss her? Did he search for her? Did he find someone else to berate, tease, and ask questions? … Some one else…

That deepened the pain in a way Kagome could not ignore. She was… jealous. Her tears started falling when she came to the conclusion she was afraid of.

She needed him simply because she needed him. Whenever she was falling he was always behind her, than proudly stood beside her. Everything was easier when he was with her because…

She slipped the bracelet on her wrist and was saddened that she ever took it off in the first place. No longer wishing to be healed of his memory, Kagome looked at the bracelet. It was almost mocking her, the way she could have this, but not Sesshoumaru. It was supposed to bring him to her. She wiped the tears that refused to stop falling and spoke defiantly at the bracelet as if she was talking to the youkai who presented it to her.

"I need you, and I want to feel this way for you. I miss you, and it hurts, but I never want it to get better. I forever want to feel for you. I love you, and I need you back."

Kagome arms seem to fold and collapse on the desk with her head to follow, resting against her own skin as she violently wept. She loved him. How it happened, or why for that matter, was unknown to her, but she knew it for a fact now. She loved him, and he was gone.

Through tightly closed lids a blinding light pained her eyes. Shaking off some of her distress she slowly sat up and followed the source of the light, surprised when she found it on her wrist.

The bracelet… her movement, breathing, and heartbeat seemed to stop as she stared at the rhythmic green glow emitting from the small chain on her wrist. Was it teasing her? Now that she finally knew that she truly needed him, would his gift to her be a forever beating reminder of his absence?

Unable to control the guilt and pain from the injustice she reached for wrist. As selfish as it sounded, she had done so much for everyone else, didn't she deserve something? Didn't she deserve him? Planning on throwing the cursed thing without aim, Kagome lifted her arm so hard she knew her shoulder would be sore later and turned towards the door. However, before she could release her grip a familiar sense crept into her aura.

Kagome couldn't move as it got closer. It had to be her mind playing tricks. The aura was too strong, too fast…

Too familiar.

Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, and the adrenaline reminded her of flying to the moon. It couldn't be him, everything from the past three years told her that giving in to this hope only leads to prolonging the pain, but she had to see for herself.

Gripping the doorknob as soon as she could reach it, Kagome let herself hope. As it turned to unlatch the door from its frame, she allowed herself wish. The door swung open and shaking with anticipation she got ready to run outside the door, except there was someone in her way. Kagome froze and it's seemed like an eternity for her to process the image of the man at her doorstep. It was foolish, to critique every characteristic, because it could be only one being…

Slowly she raised her gaze to his. The pair of muted brown that caught her attention slowly burned away to molten amber. Soft, black hair pulled to the nape of his neck in a low tail seemed to shine, and then she realized it was just returning to its natural color. Strangely, the transformation wasn't as odd as the modern suit he wore.

It was him, he was alive! He was here… He was HERE! Her fingers slipped from the doorknob, allowing her arm to falling limp at her side near shaky legs. Tears prickled in her deepening blue eyes as the hole in her heart closed over. When Sesshoumaru's markings were once again boldly stated across his ageless she felt the relief robbed from her the past recent years.

Sesshoumaru stared back. It was impossible. He would have thought it a trick if he weren't impossible to deceive. The miko… Kagome… was before him again. It was impractically, unfeasibly, undeniably, and so perfectly her. How long had he waited for her to call him, even years after she disappeared? He had thought she had died. He had thought that the Shikon no Tama had taken her as a sacrifice; the cursed jewel making his life hell even when it no longer existed. After the promise, and the pain, then the centuries of feeling incomplete it was as if he could truly breathe again. As his concealment slipped her allure and confidence was still there. Her ever loyal determination and strength was still there. She was still there. After everything, it was her. After she had finally called out to him he vowed to never let her go.

He'd waited five centuries for her, and still did not know where she went, what had happened, or how she was alive, but questions could wait. Now… it just had to be.

The baritone voice that filled her dreams broke their silence. "That...took longer than expected."

She gave a small huff through her nose, and started laughing. Stepping out of the frame she gestured for him to follow inside, than clutched her heart as she turned to the closing door and whispered a silent "Thank you" to the Kami for allowing her the one thing she desired most.

...

Thanks for reading/reviewing! :]

I have not edited this since I originally posted, so I apologize for any errors.


End file.
